Paul Jackson
Paul Jackson was a special-forces operator of the United States Marine Corps Force Reconnaissance, 1st Force Recon, and was the secondary protagonist of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. Biography Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Jackson and other Marines are sent to an unknown location in the Middle East (some have said it's Iran, others Saudi Arabia, but in various loading screen cutscenes you can see that the war takes place in both countries) where Khaled Al Asad has taken over. In the search for Al Asad they search two buildings, the first a normal house and the second a TV station, in which a heavy fight occurs. Both buildings show no sign of Al Asad however. After receiving word that the main battle tank, "War Pig," has become isolated, Jackson and his platoon are given orders to rescue it and get it running again. The platoon proceeds to save the tank and move it through the terrorist-held city. He then fights through the mission Shock and Awe to rescue a team of Marines pinned down in a building and gets them to the helicopter. Moments later, he rescued the pilot of a Cobra helicopter crash only for his own helicopter to be caught in a nuclear detonation shortly after. Paul Jackson initially survives the nuclear explosion, but eventually dies of injuries sustained in the crash or the effects of the blast (although radiation takes time to have any effect, a nuclear explosion generates enormous heat, shockwaves and other potentialy lethal forces) as he struggles to crawl out of his helicopter. (the player can actualy stand up after emerging from the crash) Trivia *Jackson wears gloves, so it's unable to determine his race or ethnicity. Though, Sergeant Jackson might be African-American: in a pre-release version's game play video shown at the E3 2007http://www.gametrailers.com/player/21748.html, he was not wearing gloves and his hands looked brown skinned. Also, his arm is brown skinned on the Marine's First Person view hand texture file. It is also possible that Jackson has gained a tan during his campaign in the middle easthttp://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Viewhands_marine_gloves_col.iwi_out.png. *The Middle Eastern campaign missions that the player uses Jackson against the OpFor are supposed to take place in the same city, except for "Charlie Don't Surf," which is in a nearby village or suburb of the city, but the loading screen before each mission places the level in a completely different location in or around the Middle East. *Jackson is not referenced in the end credits rap "Deep and Hard". *Jackson is also believed to be the U.S. Marine on the front side of the game case. *Some players (mostly American) became emotionally attached to Jackson. This demonstrates the highest level of success for a character. Characters in other FPS games such as Master Chief John-117 from the HALO series or Lt Jake "Nomad" Dunn from Crysis often omit showing their face to help Players imagine themselves as the character. Jackson is never seen from outside or heard to speak at all, leaving every detail except gender (possessing a male name) able to be matched to the player. *Jackson is listed as Killed in Action after the brief controllable cut scene "Aftermath", confirming that he was possibly killed due to nuclear radiation. Aftermath was likely used to dramatize the effects of war and the presumed death of the character. *Jackson is the first playable character in a Call of Duty game that is scripted to die. *The appearance of Jackson could be similar to one of the others Marines in game. *It is thought that Jackson was a father because in Aftermath it is possible to hear a voice say "I love you Daddy" * Some people believe that Jackson is Gary"Roach"Sanderson from Modern warfare 2. There are three reasons to support this. One, cockroaches are known to survive nuclear blasts, so they only assumed him dead/ Two, his vision whites out like Soap, but Soap didnt die, and three, he might have changed his name to make Makarov think he(as Jackson)was dead *Appearances/Voice Actors *''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' (First appearance) References Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Killed in Action